Swiss cheese, one of the more popular kinds of hard cheese, is characterized by a fat content of at least 43% fat in the dry matter, 40% or less moisture and by the cheese being riddled with relatively large, relatively even holes, generally from at least one and not more than from 8 holes in a 6" tapered trier plug, the majority of the eyes in the plug being at least 1/2" in diameter.
Baby Swiss cheese is also characterized by the same fat and moisture standards, but has a greater number of smaller holes than Swiss cheese.
In recent years, the general public has become increasingly conscious of caloric intake and of their intake of fats, particularly saturated fats found in red meats and dairy products, as well as salt intake. Several cheese products having reduced fat and caloric content or reduced salt content, have been developed and are currently being sold. These products are, for the most part, process cheese food products.
While there are Swiss cheese products available that have reduced salt content, e.g. Lorraine Swiss cheese sold by Dominick's Food Stores and Savway Food Stores in the Chicago, Illinois area, and more recently, low fat or "cholesterol free" cheeses have become available, these products do not have the nutty flavor of Swiss cheese, and the "cholesterol free" foraminous cheese, which is like brick cheese in appearance, is not widely accepted because of its bland, flavorless taste.
The present invention provides an improved low fat, low salt, Swiss cheese-like product and an improved process for its manufacture.